


Attention

by hsifish



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Bickering, Crushing, Doctor Eddie Kaspbrak, Eddie is too though, Fluff, Gay Panic, Idiots in Love, Loser’s clubhouse, M/M, Mutual Pining, Richie Tozier Loves Eddie Kaspbrak, Swearing Eddie Kaspbrak, but he’s dumb dumb, but just not realising it, concussed Richie Tozier, hammock scene, idk tags???, kids in love, kind of ??
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-15
Updated: 2019-10-15
Packaged: 2020-12-17 01:24:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21046001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hsifish/pseuds/hsifish
Summary: Richie Tozier is not attention seeking, he just wants Eddie Kaspbrak’s focus to always be on him even if it involves injuring himself.-Aka Richie get’s a minor concussion and Eddie takes care of him.





	Attention

**Author's Note:**

> Yo what’s up? I um haven’t written a fic since like 2014 (??) so I’m very scared about this but I really wanted to add to this fandom! I have a few fic ideas but I decided to start with something soft so I hope this is all okay!!  
We just be needing the fluff to cover the tears just for a second ;)  
Unbeta’d or whatever the fuck that means so ignore my mistakes it’s 4am and this is basically me getting out of years or writers block.

Richie wouldn’t call himself “attention seeking”, it was just that he liked to have his presence acknowledged. Maybe a little more often then needed, however, that was besides the point. Richie Tozier was _not _attention seeking.

Though when it came to Eddie Kaspbrak, the boy currently sitting in the hammock a few paces ahead of him, his small frame barely weighing the fabric down, Richie would have to come to accept the attention seeking title. If he wasn’t so desperate he may of taken a few more moments to admire the mess of his brown waves or the way the sun peeking through the drop door, being propped open by a carefully placed twig, shone in eyes just right so his previously dark brown eyes now were almost glowing gold. If Richie was honest with himself he’d say he thought Eddie was perfect, but, Richie was an obnoxious thirteen year old boy and if the thought was to cross his mind he’d of ignored it for his new found desire to disrupt the peace. 

So just as Eddie had raised his head to ask if Richie was “...gonna just stand their all afternoon” he was cut short by the crushing weight of the black haired boy himself, who had flung his body right across Eddie’s lower abdomen, his arms and legs dangling, fingertips brushing the dirt floor of the clubhouse. 

“What the fuc—“

“Ten minutes are up, Eds~” Richie singsonged, maybe it was because he knew the nickname was enough to rile the boy up but to achieve his goal, in which Richie himself wasn’t even sure of yet, he’d need to push further. 

Eddie dug his arm, that was currently not restricted in a cast, under Richie stomach in a futile attempt to lift his body off of his own. “You haven’t even been here for ten minutes how would you even know! And seriously for the last time would you quit calling me that!” Eddie spat as Richie started wriggling around due to eddie’s prodding and pushing. 

“Whoa whoa there Eduardo if you wanted to touch me all you had to do is as—“ and that was when Eddie lifted his legs and pelvis to gain enough momentum to flip Richie over and right onto his head. His head hit with such a loud thump that Richie swore the ground shook, actually, as he came to think of it, maybe it still is shaking. He knew that Eddie had flung himself straight off the hammock and to Richie’s side nearly as fast as the boy himself had fallen, however, he couldn’t hear a word Eddie spoke, as his ears were ringing. So all he did was let out a series of giggles as he looked up to Eddie’s rather blurry face, his glasses must of fallen somewhere, perhaps even crushed underneath himself during his tumble. However, Richie could still make out the concern in Eddie’s ever furrowed eyebrows, so he reached up and squished his hands against the others soft cheeks, Richie came to remember the light freckles that existed upon that spot, he smiled wider. “It’s okay my eddie spaghetti, your one and only Richie is alright.” is what Richie had meant to say, but it came out much more slurred and jumbled then he had planned, the giggles didn’t quite help the sentence become any more intelligible. Thus, the other ignored the “words” spoken entirely. 

Eddies hand brushed against Richie’s black curls as he reached into what Richie could only assume was Eddie’s fanny back, it was only then that Richie noticed his head was propped up and resting now upon the other’s thighs. Though, Eddie just began attempting to get Richie to sit further up as he also gave him some sort of pain medication.

It took much persistence;

“Seriously Richie”,

“Are you fucking kidding me”,

“Spit it out one more time and I’m gonna leave you here to die.” 

“You wouldn’t leave meeeeee” Richie finally spoke with a somewhat understandable, yet infuriatingly teasing, reply. 

“Just take the damn pills!” Eddie practically shouted, nearly shoving them half way down Richie’s throat. His hand covered the boys mouth, observing carefully to make sure he didn’t choke, finally, Richie swallowed the tablets. Eddie let out an exasperated sigh; “you’re so annoying, you know that right, trashmouth” he spoke whilst his hand rubbed over the side and back of Richie’s head, fingers tangling in ringlets, as he searched for any more serious injury. 

“But, Dr. K, you love me for it don’t ya?” richie joked with dopey smirk, only to gain a harsh glare from the boy above him. 

“Im gonna leave you here for real in a moment” 

“You don’t love me?” Richie pouted in feigned hurt. 

Eddie’s hand froze in it’s search for cut’s and bumps as his eyes flickered to meet Richie’s, there was a sudden change in mood, and Richie’s not sure that even if his head wasn’t spinning that he would of been able to read the switch. So, he did as any complete idiot would do, he ruined it with a almost strangled and strange laugh. “Why so serious spaghetti head?” Eddie’s fingers tug at his hair slightly in response. 

“Shut it.” 

And then there was an unusual silence between the two, nothing but the whistling wind brushing through the gap in the door, the chirping of the birds just beyond it and then their was the soft breathing of Eddie as he continued to carefully inspect the boy’s head, in which, by the time that had passed, he should of been done with, yet he continued the task. 

Though Richie’s vision was still completely blurred due to his lack of glasses, he chose to observe Eddie’s features. Truely, he didn’t need to see, he knew the boys face well, just as he knew the rest of the original losers faces basically like his own (the newer members would soon be put to memory),with such thought in mind, he couldn’t really explain why he did what he did, maybe it was the concussion or maybe it was something else entirely.

As Eddie was just about to give the “doctor’s” okay, Richie snaked his hands up and around the boys neck and pulled him closer to view, just a mere few Inches from the tips of their noses meeting. He squinted, eyes taking in the slight pink tinge upon Eddie’s rather delicate features, he trailed up to meet eyes, coming to notice the other had become quite doe-eyed. Richie lips twitched into a soft and unusually sincere smile, as he noticed Eddie’s lips part slightly. Just maybe he allowed his eyes to lay upon the soft pink lips for more then a few seconds, regardless of the amount of sexual jokes Richie had made in his life thus far, his thirteen year old brain didn’t quite understand his reasonings behind doing as such or maybe it was that he chose not to acknowledge it.  
As the air shifted from sweet to awkward, Richie opened his dumbass mouth and cracked “I believe this was the exact same position I was in with your mum last night”.

Just as he expected, Eddie pushed his head off his lap and stomped over to pick up the comic book, In which he was reading before Richie arrived, off the floor and headed towards the box they were stored, all the while saying “fuck off, Tozier”. 

Richie let out a boisterous laugh as he sat up, the pain medication finally starting to kick in. “Come on Ed’s, admit it, you love me” 

“Never have, and definitely never will” Eddie spoke behind a smirk and he turned on his heels back towards the hammock. Both their eyes gleamed in competition. Eddie raced forward, sliding against dirt, as Richie leaped to his feet, nearly passing straight out due to the blood rushing from his head. Somehow they ended up tangled together within the hammock, both howling in a pit of laughter. 

Yeah Richie Tozier was most _certainly not_ attention seeking. However, he’d have an concussion every day if it had meant Eddie Kaspbrak’s focus would stay only on him. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
